Titanium Dragonoid
Titanium Dragonoid is a Bakugan that is in the 4th season which is called Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge and it is the evolution of Blitz Dragonoid. He is Dan's current Guardian Bakugan so far in the anime and his Bakunano (Nano Gear) is rumored to be Sonicanon or Hyper Pulsor. Information Description It was revealed on the Bakugan Battle League website. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 39, Blitz Dragonoid evolved into Titanium Dragonoid because he defeated Phantom Dharak, in which Code Eve granted her powers to Blitz Dragonoid to make him evolve and now that Code Eve has given her power to him himself and Dan rule all the Bakugan in the universe but chooses not to control them. He later battles one of Koji's Bakugan and wins because it was told that he was never defeated in episode 1 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (but was not seen). The episode ends as Dan throwing Drago onto the Battle Field of Bakugan Interspace. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, He first appears battling Ziperator and Jetro by himself and defeats them with one strike, (Dragon Strength) 'but he missed the first time around due to him seeing a vision of Razenoid. He later battles Bolcanon first and then with Ravedian and Bolcanon by himself again and wins. He also couldn't control his new powers and almost destroyed the Battle Field in Bakugan Interspace. Plus he had a lot of visions of Razenoid and Mag Mel alongside Dan. In episode 2, He and Dan decide that they have to control of their new powers so they train in an abandoned arena. All of a sudden, Zenthon Mechtogan appears from Drago's power and starts attacking him. Zenthon was powerful enough to break through Drago's shield (Titanium Strength). After he uses Core Buster, Zenthon leaves and goes to the arena Marucho is battling in. At the end of the episode, Dan and Drago come to the conclusion that training is not all they need. In episode 3, Dan will battle against Anubias. 'Ability Cards *'Dragon Strength': *'Dragon Hard Striker': *'Titanium Rumble': *'Dragon Force Striker': *'Titanium Strength': *'Core Buster': Trivia *It is the second "Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge" Bakugan to be revealed officially, the first was Apexeon 2. *On the Bakugan Battle League website, It mistakenly showed Mercury Dragonoid's Ball Form for Titanium Dragonoid. *He is the First Mechtanium Surge Bakugan that appeared in the Anime. *In his Real Form, He looks like a cross between Blitz Dragonoid and Lumino Dragonoid. *Due to Mag Mel commented that Drago "spawned" a Mechtogan - it is possible that one of Drago's new powers is producing Mechtogan and he could possibly spawn Braxion, Deezall and Razenoid might have spawned Venexus since Mag Mel said to a unknown character that Razenoid also spawned a Mechtogan as well. *Since Drago "spawned" Zenthon - it is assumed that Drago is a "father" and Zenthon is his "son" in a matter of speaking. Gallery Anime dantitanium.png|Dan and Titanium Drago in ball form (open) Tdgibf39.png|Titanium Drago in ball form (closed) 185px-We already fightedDR.png.png Picture 57.png|Titanium Dragonoid Ball Form File:185px-Titanium DR.png|Titanium Dragonoid in Bakugan form dragosnapped1.JPG Titaniumd2.JPG Screenshot-171.png Picture 51.png tidragofly.png tidragoroar.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Dragon Strength Picture 56.png tidrago+bol.png tidragogatecard.png|Titanium Dragonoid on a Open Gate card Picture 65.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Titanium Rumble titandrago.png|Titanium Dragonoid using Core Buster Dan+Drago.png titanium.png Picture 59.png caughtingatecard.png 62.png|Titanium Dragonoid's Hidden Power underground.png dragobitten.png drago's power.png dragolosingcontrol.png 69.png Picture 75.png Picture 76.png 72.png Game File:F3d98ab1a58bd2f755e8c4fbfd85f99c.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293035937rchdmr95708.jpg File:436a633bd5c56919f7ab3688b22a25b9.jpg File:bg250-1r0.jpg File:bg250-1r1.jpg File:bg250-4r0.jpg File:bg250-4r1.jpg File:bg250-2r0.jpg File:bg250-2r1.jpg File:$(KGrHqV,!iUE1NPYvwFBBNWoiyMJdQ~~_3.JPG Bakugan Dimensions Other File:Mecgsurgedragonoid.jpg Bbl-reveal-tidrago.jpg Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders